The present invention relates to heterobicyclic compounds that inhibit the action of the p38 mitogen-activated protein kinase, a mammalian protein kinase that is involved in cell proliferation, cell response to stimuli, and cell death. In particular, this invention relates to heterobicyclic compounds that are selective and potent inhibitors of the p38 mitogen-activated protein kinase. This invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions containing such heterobicyclic compounds that inhibit the p38 mitogen-activated protein kinase.